Seagulls
by LoorTheDarkElf
Summary: Keira feels left out with the way Jak and Daxter are always running off and leaving her behind. Jak wants Keira to relax and have some fun. Pre-TPL Fluffy One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Daxter, Samos, Keira, or any of the residents of Sandover, nor Sandover itself. I am not making any money off of this work of fiction. It is for entertainment purposes only. **

**This is written to be set shortly before the events of The Precursor Legacy.**

**.:Insane Fangirls Productions Presents:.  
****Seagulls**

It was a mad dash that Jak and Daxter made through the village, their heads ducked down while dodging around noon-time foot traffic. They'd nearly knocked the bird-lady off of the bridge to Samos's hut as they sprinted from the Sage's home as fast as their feet would take them. The fisherman had returned to his home with the mornings catch to string up and dry, and the boys only narrowly avoided plowing into him and ruining the whole haul by knocking it into the dirt.

Coming to the split that would either take them towards the forest or down to the beach, they veered for the beach. Streaking past the sculptor's house and taking a flying leap off of the rocky path that led down to the sand, Jak landed in a roll while Daxter fell rather unceremoniously into the sand face-first.

Daxter was laughing though, and Jak had a huge grin on his face. They'd escaped! Samos never chased them very far out of the village; they'd be safe unless he sent Keira after them.

As if realizing this possibility, both boys looked back up towards the village, checking if the blue-haired girl was following after. They saw no sign of her, nor did they hear her calling them.

Taking a deep breath that didn't come back out in laughter, Dax shook his head and pointed down the beach. "C'mon Jak, lets go find somethin' to do... Ol' Green Stuff ain't gonna wanna see us back in the village 'till tomorrow."

Daxter at once got to his feet and started walking without looking for confirmation from his friend. This led to him getting yanked back; Jak had gotten back up as well and seized Dax by the collar, giving him a hard stare. Seeing as Jak didn't talk the two of them had evolved a strange sort of sign-language. Though not always effective, Dax could get what Jak meant most of the time.

"_What_?"

Most of the time.

Letting go and loosing a sigh, Jak's hands resolved to sit on his hips, the smile he'd been wearing vanishing from his face.

"You wanna know what I did to make His Holiness mad?"

Jak responded with a nod. Moments ago he'd been helping Keira move something in her workshop only to be grabbed by Daxter, who had already been on the run. In the heat of the moment he didn't remember if he'd managed to put down the thing he'd been moving for Keira or if he'd dropped it. While the run had been fun, there was always the question of what Daxter had done _this_ time.

Dax shrugged; he was still grinning with the thrill of a clean escape. "I broke somethin'. That's what he gets for putting me on a ladder; I don't do well with high places. So I reach a little too far, me an' the ladder go over, and so does this big glass thing I was up there to dust. Whole heap takes out one of the plants he's got growing in there, the glass thingy shatters, and somehow it's _my_ fault!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jak managed to keep the look on his face indifferent to Daxter's supposed slights. The gangly red head had probably been standing on the top of the ladder and doing something silly to try and spice up the chore when the whole thing came crashing down. Still, what was done was done, and that left the two of them with the rest of the day and unable to return to the village unless they both wanted a thrashing from Samos.

Jak took the lead with that in mind, walking away from the village and looking forward to a day on the beach. Daxter showed his own enthusiasm by running up ahead, pointing down the way on the sandy strand.

"Hey! Seagulls!" He called out while nearly jumping up and down. Looking back at Jak, they both grinned. "Let's buzz 'em for kicks!"

* * *

Sandover was eerily quiet at night. It was a small village, far removed from the rest of the world. There was no reason for anyone to be awake past sundown, or even light the torches that lined the pathways, though Samos's hut always glowed faintly green in the darkness. This darkness was an ally to anyone who wished to sneak about at night, or, more particularly, to two boys trying to sneak back in without notice.

Jak lived with his uncle, the only family he had that he knew of. Daxter was an orphan that lived with Samos, but for obvious reasons he wouldn't be returning his usual residence this evening. Like any time Daxter had gotten into hot water with Samos, he followed Jak home and promptly stole his friend's bedding. Not that Jak cared; his uncle was an explorer of sorts and had more pillows and other soft things than anyone could shake a stick at, coming from places neither of the boys had ever heard of.

Exhausted from a day of swimming on the ocean, climbing the various cliffs along the beach, and chasing off seagulls wherever they'd dared to land, Daxter passed out almost at once, not even bothering to remove his sand-and-salt caked clothes.

Jak, on the other hand, was far from exhausted and getting uncomfortable with all the grainy things in strange places. Taking the time only to yank out some bedding for himself onto the floor, he turned back out of the hut to go to the freshwater fountain in the village. He'd borrow the bucket on the fisherman's deck and douse himself to wash some of the sand and salt away.

At least, that had been the plan until he saw someone else standing by the fountain.

In the darkness it was nothing but a slender shadow, but it was enough to make Jak at least pause and wonder if it would be better to just go to bed. Nothing dangerous ever showed up in the village, but Samos always acted like there was a possibility of such. Maybe the Sage actually knew something, besides what the plants told him.

On the other hand, if it _was_ something dangerous, going to bed wouldn't make it go away. No, everyone would be defenseless.

Stepping closer, Jak had his fears relived but his tension raised.

It was Keira, and she'd noticed him as he stepped close enough to see her properly. At first she looked a little scared, eyes searching out enough details to identify him in the dark. Then, once she did, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh." She spoke with an oddly hard voice. "It's _you." _

He must had dropped that thing he'd been moving for her. And probably broke it, considering the look she was giving him. Stepping up, he lowered his head in apology.

"You guys are real jerks, you know that?" She snarled at him, though she seemed partially pleased that he decided to step closer and listen to her instead of trying to run away. "Dax makes a mess, you both run off, and leave me and Daddy to clean up the whole thing! I didn't get any time to work on my project because of you two! On top of that-!"

He'd taken another step up by now, reaching out to nearly touch her lips in a signal that she should be quiet. It was late; shouting in the village square was a bit rude. She realized this, stuttering out the next word she was going to say, and then muttering something he didn't quite catch. Making the gesture with both his head and his hands, he indicated the path that led out to the beach. If she wanted to yell at him, she could do it where she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Nodding, their walk began. At first she was silent; a language he spoke well. Without words he paid close attention to her expression; the way her brows pulled down over her eyes, and her lips pursed into a frustrated line that eventually formed into a pout. The rest of her body spoke too; balled fists that slowly relaxed, a pronounced and stomping gate that lost its force as they stepped down onto the sand, and the way her core muscles got less ridged as they made their way along the waterline, getting just close enough that the tide got their toes wet from time to time.

Her initial anger had faded, leaving her with the real reason of why she'd gotten mad.

"I like to go out and play too, sometimes." She finally huffed, the two of them walking up one side of the cove that cut through the beach. "But I always gotta stay with daddy and clean up whatever mess you guys make. I try to make time, but you and Daxter... well, mostly Daxter..." She shook her head. "Why did you let him drag you away this time...? Why do you ever let him do that? You're always leaving me behind, alone."

He stared at her for a moment, the two of them continuing their path along the cove of brackish water. Freshwater came from the falls, flowing out to the ocean, whilst salty ocean water flowed inland with the tides. At low tide it became mostly fresh and was a great place to end a swim since it would wash most of the salt out of a person's clothes. Sadly the moon was high in the sky, and the tide followed the moon.

She was quiet still, as if she expected him to say something in this new silence as he stared at her, half contemplating the water because of an idea in his head. Swimming across the cove was the fastest way to get to the other end of the beach, but he doubted she wanted to get wet. No need for them both to have the icky dry feeling of salt in uncomfortable places.

"I suppose you don't get much of a choice when Dax grabs you..." She answered herself, the two of them reaching the rocky path that would lead them up to the bluffs over the beach if they decided to climb. Instead, she turned and sat down, looking up at him. "You guys are always together. It's not like he overpowers you, you two just do stuff together cause it's natural... you're best friends..."

She left it unspoken that, because of his and Daxter's near inseparable status, she was the one who always got left out. Sure, she came along sometimes when they went to run around the village, but for the most part she didn't leave her father's side.

Here she was, a blooming young woman, and the only reason she'd left her house for an evening walk was because she'd wanted a drink from the village fountain. Such a shame, Jak considered, with how pretty she looked in the moonlight.

Deciding the idea in his mind was worth taking the long way around, he offered a hand to her.

At once she drew her head back, eying him with suspicion. The way he'd thrust the hand in front of her face had the indication that he was about to drag her somewhere if she took it. And yet, there was some kind of affection in his stare as he waited for her to take it.

Both curious and somewhat afraid, she slipped her much smaller palm into his.

His grip tightened at once, like a noose around a man's neck. He launched himself up the rocks, yanking her along and leaving her to scramble up after him or suffer skinned knees. Of course she wondered where he was taking her, but asking him to explain was as good as asking a precursor statue why it had power cells for eyes.

The difference was that the statues were rumored to talk every now and then, though they never made any sense. Jak had always been silent.

On the other hand, he had other ways of communicating, and he almost always made sense in the end.

Getting on top of the rocks and up to the bluffs she figured he'd slow down, but he didn't. Trotting to keep up, Jak crossed the bridge of rock that went over the water flowing out from the falls towards the ocean, keeping up the pace as he turned and made his way back down to the other half of the beach with Keira still in tow.

She didn't get what he was acting so urgent about, but decided it was best for both of them if she picked up her feet and kept even with him. At least then she wasn't getting her arm yanked out of her shoulder socket. Jak had picked a path that led directly to some of the ruins on the beach; the great stone structures that faced out to the horizon.

Old precursor monuments, left over from a forgotten age. Why would Jak take her here? He and Daxter rarely showed interest in something that wasn't at least challenging to climb, and much less in any precursor history. They both slept through Samos's lectures every time the precursors were mentioned. Between the historical connection and the carved stone steps, Keira had no idea why Jak would bring her here.

Not that she was complaining. She was fascinated by everything to do with the planet's linage. The precursors and their tech were nothing short of incredible.

Getting to the top of one of the old monuments, Jak finally let her go. The top of the structure was like a balcony with a dome-shaped roof to protect from the elements. Stepping out to the edge of this balcony, Jak looked to her and then gestured out to the sky with both hands.

Stepping up behind him, she looked and found herself in awe. The sky was a marvel, stars like multicolored gemstones strewn across a blanket of black silk. Shining like the crown jewel it was, the moon cast its light down and out-shined several of the stars around it, making her stare with a slight, almost befuddled, smile on her face.

She then looked to him, expecting him to be looking up too. He must have liked this place for the view, and brought her here to share it with her. It was something she couldn't see Daxter appreciating, and it made her feel special that he'd show it to her. Maybe that's what he'd meant to do with this gesture; give her something that didn't belong to the boy's club.

Only he wasn't looking up at the sky; he was looking at her with an affectionate smile, as if he saw something more beautiful in her than she saw among the moon and stars. It was the type of smile that, once she knew it was for her, made her blush and look down.

Again he'd made a point; but this one made her heart beat faster as her cheeks burned. "Jak..." She complained, embarrassed. "C-c'mon, let's go back already... Daddy will get worried if he finds out I'm gone."

He waited, as if he expected her to lead the way back, since she was the one who suggested the idea. His smile widened when she didn't move an inch from her current spot, swinging one leg over the stone ledge of the balcony and beckoning her to join him.

Against what she'd just said, she sat on the ledge. She kept both feet on the safe side, turning her body to face him and catching another look at that smile he was wearing.

"What are you so happy about?" She grumped at him, feeling like she should have still been mad but unable to find the energy for anything past mildly upset.

His answer was a simple gesture in her direction. He indicated her as his reason for smiling. Then, as if to ask a question in return, his face changed. His smile faded as his brows raised in curiosity, pointing at her.

He was basically asking what her problem was.

She felt like it was impossible to say it right. She wished she could just wiggle her fingers and make herself understood, like he could. Sadly she could only read Jak's language, not write it. Least, not on purpose. Left to speak only through his expression and gestures led Jak to being able to read everyone else's basic emotions.

But she still had to try and explain how she felt. He'd asked.

"This is great." She started out, gesturing out to the sky. A breeze was coming in from the ocean, refreshing and cool. The whole thing was beautiful and relaxing. "I'm glad you showed me this... but for what? It's not like I can come out every night just to spend time with you. Daddy will notice... And Daxter's never gonna back off. Tomorrow it'll all be back to normal. I'll be working on my stuff, you guys will cause trouble, and then I'll be stuck inside all day while you two run off. Jak-and-Daxter, Jak-and-Daxter, that's the way it always is..."

She let out a sharp sigh, checking him for a reaction. His lack of one showed her he was holding off on a response, waiting for her to finish.

"Sometimes I think that's better though... I worry too much. I don't really know _how_ to play, and as nice as all of this is..." She trailed for a moment, her gaze drifting skyward before coming back down, "All I can think about is how much trouble I'll be in when I get back if Daddy's up. I donno if I'd be able to have fun like you guys do, never worrying about anything..."

Another pause as she shook her head.

"No, I know you worry about stuff. It's Daxter I can't stand. I like you."

She peeked at him from under her bangs, watching as he blinked. Even as he kept his face of stone, his noncommittal facade, that sudden blink gave her the same effect as if he'd gasped in surprise. He blinked again after that, then gave her a look that quested further, making the flush she'd been wearing before come back full force.

"Like... _really_ like you."

Silence came back; the language he spoke best. And yet, for the moment, even he was dumbfounded. They remained frozen in the moment of her confession, the only sound being the crashing of the waves and a few crickets in the grass of the bluffs.

Then, reaching out, he offered her his hand.

This was different than before; they weren't going anywhere. Her fingers slipped between his instead of sliding her palm onto his, a more caring grip taken as they shared a smile.

She didn't remember the last time her face hurt because she was smiling so hard.

* * *

Keira woke up to being gently shaken. Groggy and disoriented, she felt the fact that her rear was quite numb and she'd been sleeping in a sitting-up position. Why? Had she fallen asleep at her workbench again? No, if she had she would feel cold as well as stiff, and she was feeling quite warm. Maybe Daddy had draped a blanket over her shoulders instead of waking her up this morning and-

She realized the warmth around her shoulders wasn't a blanket; she was wrapped up in someone's arms. Jerking up she realized she had spent the night outside with Jak, and he was the one who was currently shaking her awake. She'd been using his chest as a pillow, and he'd been holding her. Not that she'd _meant_ to fall asleep on him; she'd just been so reluctant to leave once she'd finally relaxed, and he must have wanted to leave her be once she dozed off.

She stared at him, realizing it was still incredibly dark out. Perhaps not all night then, but she felt as if she'd been asleep for a while. Unacceptable! She mentally berated herself as she forced herself away from him and up to her feet, the two of them having moved down to the floor of the balcony when she'd decided to lean on him. It was as if he knew she was going to fall asleep and didn't want to be sitting on the edge. "Sorry!" She apologized at once, offering a hand to him to help him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He was smiling at her again, taking the hand and standing as well. Still, as she moved to run down the stairs of the stone monument and run home, he held her hand and tugged her back toward the balcony.

"Jak!" She whined as he was insistent; he wasn't going to let her leave just yet. "There's no time..."

Even as she said it, her resolve faded. His other hand had landed on her shoulder, sweeping her into a tight hug before leading her back to the edge of the balcony, pointing out to the horizon.

The was a reason he'd woken her up at this exact moment.

The sun was coming up on the ocean. It was an event of striking beauty and color, though it was one she'd witnessed from home quite a few times. Still, it seemed better from out here. A painting that evolved as she watched it, forgetting her fret over time and simply enjoying what she was experiencing for what it was.

Jak was right behind her, slipping his arms around her middle to hold her again.

As the morning brightened, she found herself laughing softly. "Are you trying to teach me?" She asked. "How to relax and take it easy?"

He shrugged, letting go of her and thus allowing her to turn around. He was on the stairs, ready to head back.

She trotted after, finding herself smiling again. "So what now?" She asked.

She'd been asking about where their relationship stood; the evening had been something of a turning point for her, and she wondered just what to do with it now. Did she get more say over what he did now? Did she get more right to be mad whenever he left her alone? What could she expect of him, now that these feelings had come to light?

She'd expected him to look at her, but he didn't. Instead, he pointed.

He followed his finger down to where a group of seagulls had taken to picking mollusks out of the sand.

She looked back at him, her cheeks starting to hurt again with a smile that she had no control over. "What's this?" She held in a giggle. "A lesson in fun, now?"

He was grinning back at her, giving a decisive nod before they both bolted the rest of the way down the stairs, Keira whooping as they sent the gulls flying and screeching back to the sky.

* * *

**The Author's Corner**

HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THIS?

People who have read my stuff before know that I work in a universe of OCs where Jak and Keira are not together thanks to an OC of mine taking the romantic limelight, and some people see that and assume I hate the canon pairing. Here's the thing though; I actually love Jak and Keira together, particularly in the era of TPL. I got this idea while I was on vacation in Florida and actually got the opportunity to buzz some seagulls for kicks. It was SO MUCH FUN and this idea spawned out of the happy emotions running through my brain. I could have used this idea with Loor, my OC, but I really felt it fit Jak and Keira better, in a happier and more frivolous time before Haven.

So there you go; cute, fluffy, and heck it's even G rated! This is so out of character for me it isn't even funny... Though I think I'm gonna give it K+ just because it doesn't feel like a total kids-story.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!

Thanks for reading!

-Loor


End file.
